Dispiriting Holiday
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: The season seldom brought good tidings to Tooru. He'd lost too much in his life to risk such things. Then Azusa walked into his life and left him a light of hope. Tooru/Azusa – Written for the Christmas Eve theme on poirotcafe forum.


Detective Conan

Dispiriting Holiday

Angst/Romance

Tooru Amuro, Azusa Enomoto

The season seldom brought good tidings to Tooru. He'd lost too much in his life to risk such things. Then Azusa walked into his life and left him a light of hope. Tooru/Azusa – Written for the Christmas Eve theme on poirotcafe forum.

(Don't own this stuff, sorry to say.)

* * *

><p>Dispiriting Holiday<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't celebrate Christmas, Amuro-san?"<p>

It was Christmas Eve in the Poirot. Azusa and Tooru were readying the tables and chairs, with Azusa getting into the holiday spirit by wearing an antler headband. The Master was doing much the same, only he was wearing a Santa hat. They both tried to get Tooru to join in, but he admitted to not really getting into the spirit, much to their, Azusa's especially, disappointment.

Azusa had always celebrated Christmas with her brother and that year was going to be no different. Sugihito was going to be coming from his work place to spend the holidays with his dear sister, apparently very eager to meet her co-workers. It was thanks to this alert that the Master had prepared a special chair, just for Sugihito when he arrived later in the afternoon.

Come Christmas day, the Master was going to close up shop and let his workers head on home to their friends and family. Azusa, of course, loved the idea and practically had the whole day planned in her head. However, once they asked about Tooru's plans, he had to say one thing.

"I don't really have any plans. I mean, I don't really celebrate Christmas in the first place, so I wouldn't have any need to make plans."

Azusa's surprise read on her face almost instantly. The Master looked from the kitchen, practically asking Tooru to repeat himself. He did when Azusa finally asked. And they still didn't believe it.

Hence her question.

One Tooru was not especially eager to try and answer. "No, not really," he said, smiling as he spread a tablecloth over table four.

"But why don't you?" Azusa asked in a whine. "Don't you like Christmas?"

"Of course, I do," Tooru responded. "I don't know of one person who doesn't."

Alright, that was actually a total lie. He knew three who found the bright holiday less than enjoyable.

Gin despised it, Vodka was near the same, and Vermouth generally avoided such festivities, though darned if Tooru ever understood why. He couldn't say much for Kir, as she was undercover, and Akai was one who ruined the holidays more than helped them.

Naturally, the list of people was kept from Azusa, who continued to stare at Tooru, obviously understanding that the man was lying to her. "If you like Christmas, why don't you celebrate it?" she asked innocently.

"Because I've never been able to do it properly," Tooru answered simply. "I mean, I don't have a family to spend it with."

That was not a total lie.

"Nobody?" the Master asked from the kitchen. "No friends?"

"None that I'd want to endanger," Tooru thought, turning his head away from the conversation. He could only imagine the kind of Christmas present he'd bring to what few friends he still had if he so much as walked through their doors.

A copy of Gin's hit list. Yes, that was a beautiful present.

Azusa sighed as she smoothed out the creases in the tablecloth. Then her face lit up. "Hey, I know," she exclaimed. "Amuro-san, why don't you join Nii-san and me for Christmas? He's always really fun when it comes to the holidays."

"That's a good idea," the Master agreed. "Why don't you go, Tooru-kun?"

"That's very nice of you, Azusa-san," Tooru said with a smile. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Azusa asked. "You're not celebrating Christmas all alone, are you?"

"No, that's not it."

"So why not then?"

Tooru couldn't answer. What could he possibly say in such a situation? "I don't want to risk your life?" She'd clearly think him insane if she didn't ask him further questions he couldn't hope to answer without jeopardizing his cover first.

Fortunately for him, Kogoro, Ran, and Conan entered the Poirot with smiles. "Hey!" Kogoro exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas," Ran said, waving her hand towards Azusa.

"Merry Christmas, Amuro-niichan, Azusa-san," Conan said, his high-pitched voice lightening up the mood.

"Ah. Merry Christmas, everybody," Azusa responded, bending down to look at Conan.

"Good morning, Mouri-sensei, Ran-san, Conan-kun," Tooru said with a smile. "How are you all doing?"

"Pretty good, Amuro-kun," Kogoro said, setting himself down at a finished table. "Just came for some breakfast. Ran doesn't have anything prepared today."

"I've been busy baking," was Ran's embarrassed excuse.

Tooru chuckled. How her words reminded him of Azusa. She had skipped breakfast several mornings ago, and she told them that she was so busy baking the previous night, breakfast was the last thing on her mind. In the end, Tooru treated her to an early lunch.

"So what would you all like to eat?" Azusa asked.

"I'll just take what you give me," Kogoro responded, opening up the morning newspaper.

Conan and Ran promptly gave their own orders after Kogoro had finished his own.

Meanwhile, Tooru's phone started going off in his pocket. "Please excuse me," he said, turning away from the counters and leaving the cafe.

"Well, what's the matter with him?" Kogoro asked. "He moved pretty fast."

Conan nodded.

That was when Azusa seized her chance.

* * *

><p>Tooru let out a sigh as he turned off his phone.<p>

Just junk mail.

When his phone started ringing, he thought it was Vermouth chewing him out again, hence the reason he left the cafe. He had answered her once while he was on a break, and Azusa thought he was talking to his girlfriend. It took him over an hour to get it through her head that he was talking to a 'client.' He felt nauseous after lying to her with a straight face, but using the words, 'Chris' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence only made him feel worse. That was right before he took sick leave after the Mystery Train incident.

After tucking his phone back in his pocket, Tooru entered the Poirot once again. "Who was it, Tooru-kun?" the Master asked. "A client?"

"Junk mail," Tooru responded, slightly embarrassed about his behavior.

"We've all been getting that lately," Kogoro said from behind his newspaper. "It's pretty close to the holiday, after all."

Tooru nodded his agreement. Then he went back to one of the tables and fixed up the tablecloth that had been left undone. All was relatively silent during this time, however, once the Master had readied their meals and Tooru brought them over, Ran smiled and asked, "Amuro-san, would you like to come to our house for Christmas dinner?"

Tooru was slightly taken aback. "Come again?"

"Azusa-san was telling us that you don't celebrate Christmas," Conan said. "She wanted us to help out. Do you want to come? Ran-neechan's cooking is fantastic."

The undercover police officer chuckled in spite of himself. Azusa's heart was certainly in the right place, he noted. He only wished she knew when to remain silent, for her sake if nothing else. "That's very kind of you to offer," he said, "but I can't."

"Why's that?" Kogoro asked. "You've got an appointment?"

"You might say that." Tooru went no further than that. Fortunately, no more questions were asked.

* * *

><p>At around 1 in the afternoon, Sugihito arrived in the Poirot. Tooru, who had pulled his apron over his head, looked over to the door and said with a smile, "Welcome. Do you need a table, sir?"<p>

"No, I'm fine," Sugihito answered, stepping into the cafe. "I'm just looking for Azusa Enomoto. She works here."

"She's off to lunch right now. May I ask why you're looking for her?"

"She's my sister."

"Oh. Really?"

A nod.

Tooru then held his hand out. "You must be Sugihito-san then," he said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Amuro. I work here part-time."

Sugihito stared. "Amuro?" he asked. "Like Tooru Amuro?"

"Yes, that's me."

Sugihito accepted the handshake instantly. "It's an honor to meet you," he said. "My sister's talked about you all the time."

"I could say the same thing to you," Tooru responded, pulling his hand away as the handshake was completed. "Azusa-san has been eager to see you since she got your message."

"Oh, she has?"

Tooru nodded.

Then the door opened beside them, with Azusa running into the cafe, doubling over as she caught her breath. "Sorry, Amuro-san," she said. "I didn't mean to run late. I just lost track of time."

"It's alright, Azusa-san," Tooru said with a laugh. "You're actually right on time for a good surprise."

Azusa raised her head. Then her face broke into a grin once she noticed her brother standing before her. Standing straight, she raced forward and gave Sugihito a hug. "Nii-san! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Azusa," Sugihito responded.

Tooru smiled at the sight. Then Azusa looked over to him, releasing her hold on her brother. "Oh. Have the two of you already met?"

"Yeah," Tooru answered. "He only arrived a minute ago, so we introduced ourselves."

Azusa's shoulders fell. "Aw man," she whined. "I was hoping to give you two a proper introduction."

"Well, go ahead then," Sugihito said, rubbing the back of his curly hair. "Like he said, we only had a light introduction. We didn't get much further than that."

"Okay," Azusa said immediately, smiling once again. She then held a hand to her brother. "Amuro-san, this is my brother, Sugihito. He's a security salesman."*

Sugihito gave a polite bow.

"Nii-san, this is Amuro-san." One hand fell while the other hand brought itself up to Tooru's side. "He's been my co-worker for the past few months. He's also a detective studying under Mouri-san."

Tooru promptly gave a bow of his own.

"Ah," Sugihito breathed. "You're studying under that great detective?"

"Yes," Tooru answered with a nod.

Azusa beamed.

"Hey, Tooru-kun," the Master said, appearing from the kitchen, "is Azusa-chan back yet?"

Azusa nodded. "Just got back, Master," she said.

"Ah, good. Tooru-kun, you heading off to lunch?"

"Yes." Tooru turned and gave Sugihito a polite bow. "Please excuse me."

"It's okay," Sugihito said, responding in kind. "I hope the three of us can talk more later."

Tooru smiled before exiting the Poirot, Azusa and the Master giving him a wave of farewell.

Once he was finally out of eyeshot, Azusa dropped her hand and turned to her brother. "Sugihito," she began, "can I ask you a favor?"

"Huh? Like what?"

* * *

><p>Tooru sat down in the park with a sigh, a small sandwich held between his fingers. He didn't particularly feel like getting stuck in the crowds of people that day, believing the practically empty park to be a better idea. This was quickly proven to be incorrect, proven by the Detective Boys that were playing.<p>

Initially, he had tried to pretend that he wasn't even there, believing that perhaps they'd fail to notice should he do something of the sort.

Then Mitsuhiko noticed him.

"Hey, Amuro-san," he called out, waving his hand in the air. "What are you doing here?"

A smile appeared on Tooru's face, though he was sure that anybody with eyes could have known that he was faking.

Just so long as they were over 15, anyway.

"Just eating some lunch," he answered, getting up from the park bench he'd been sitting on to greet them properly. "I didn't want to get caught in the crowds today."

"That's pretty smart," Ayumi agreed. "Everybody's all over the place."

"Well, tomorrow's Christmas," Genta said. "My mom said people do a lot of last minute shopping on Christmas Eve."

Tooru chuckled. "Your mother's a very smart woman," he said. "I actually knew one person who did just that."

"I wonder why people do that," Mitsuhiko wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's so that way little kids don't go peeking at their presents before Christmas day," Ayumi suggested.

Tooru didn't speak up, but inside, he agreed with Ayumi. Akemi was one such girl, so Elena would always do Christmas shopping the day before. Helped, because by that point, Akemi was too excited to peek at packages. Sadly, that left little time for gift-wrapping, but Elena never really cared, as she was never the best gift-wrapper in the first place.

"So, Amuro-san, do you have any plans for Christmas?"

There went Ayumi, hitting right where it hurt. The one question Tooru had been asked all morning and for a small portion of his afternoon. However, he refused to let his irritation show on his face. Instead, he bent forward and held his smile. "No, not really," he answered.

The looks on the Detective Boys' faces were of shock and – dare he say horror? "But how can you not have any plans?" Ayumi asked. "Ayumi's parents always have plans for Christmas."

"Same with my sister," Mitsuhiko added.

"My dad closes the store and plays with me," Genta said.

Tooru thought about everything for a moment. Should he speak of such matters with children? Well, they were certainly more mature than most kids their age, and about twice as stubborn. Heck, put them in front of his six year old self and he would have been a mite surprised at their behavior. Only a mite, because he was friends with Elena.

"Well," he finally said, "I don't really have any reason to make plans for tomorrow."

"Don't you have parents?" Ayumi asked.

Tooru's hesitation in shaking his head was enough to make Ayumi feel the urge to cry.

"Don't you have friends to spend the holiday with?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Well, I have friends, yes," Tooru admitted, ruffling the boy's hair. "But they're all like you and are going to be very busy tomorrow." He forced himself to laugh. "And did you know that it's not polite for a gentleman to interfere with another person's good time?" ←[Taken from The 10,000 Stupid Quotes of Wataru Date.]

"That's bogus," Genta huffed. "There's gotta be someone you can spend some time with tomorrow. Even just a few minutes would make you feel a ton better."

"Well, if there is, I don't want to endanger them," Tooru thought with a nervous chuckle. "Undercover agents aren't in the safest situation, after all."

The Detective Boys quickly dove into their thoughts, arms folded and frowns forming. Then Mitsuhiko spoke up.

"What about Enomoto-san?"

"What about her?" Tooru had to ask.

"Wouldn't she want to spend Christmas with you? She's been talking about it for a while now."

"Yeah," Ayumi agreed. "We were playing with Taii-kun once and Enomoto-san said that she thought you were looking really down recently."

"Down?" Tooru was slightly surprised. The holidays hadn't been a time of enjoyment for him since he joined the Organization, but had it been showing that much? He figured he'd be able to grin and bear it, at least while in public.

His smile faded while those few thoughts raced through his mind, but he quickly replaced it when he realized the slip. "Why would I be down?"

"That's what Enomoto-san was asking."

There, Tooru had to pause.

Great. He'd really slipped up, if Azusa had been worried about it. One time, she'd write it off as a figment of her imagination. Second time, she'd start to wonder. Any times after, she'd know if something's wrong.

Stupendous, though Tooru would deny that word ever going through his mind.

"So aren't you going to spend some time with Enomoto-san and her brother?" Ayumi asked. "It would make her really happy."

Tooru blinked. "Well, it would probably make me really happy too," he said. "But I just can't."

"Well, why can't you?" Genta asked. "You don't have anything else to do, do you?"

The undercover cop stood up and placed his hand on Genta's head. "You might say that," he said in a low voice.

With a tone that none of the children failed to notice.

* * *

><p>Near 3 PM that day, sometime after Tooru returned late for his next shift, the Master decided to close the cafe early. The two workers cleaned off the tables, then undid the knots in their aprons. "Thanks for pulling a full shift, Tooru-kun," the Master said.<p>

"It was my pleasure," Tooru responded, setting his apron on its hook.

Azusa smiled as she set her apron on its own hook.

The one right next to Tooru's.

"So, Azusa-san, do you need a lift home?" Tooru asked.

Such was the offer that made Azusa look at him with surprise. While they rarely finished their shifts at the same time, on the occasions he did – which was usually when he helped close the cafe – he would offer to walk her home, claiming that he wouldn't feel right leaving a woman to walk home by herself. She was often very grateful for such a thing, but that time, she was relatively unprepared for his gentlemanly attitude.

"Are you sure, Amuro-san?" she asked, failing to find any better words to use.

Tooru nodded. "Of course," he said, turning towards Sugihito, who had been waiting patiently in the corner. "But if you don't want to, I understand."

Sugihito and Azusa exchanged quick glances, then Azusa looked back with a grin. "Sure, Amuro-san," she said. "We'd love it."

"Alright then," Tooru said, smiling slightly.

With that, he started for the coat closet in the back of the Poirot.

While he was away, Azusa and Sugihito exchanged a quick thumb's-up.

Then Tooru returned, pulling his black jacket over his shoulders with one hand, the other hand gripping Azusa's puffy jacket. "Azusa-san." He handed her jacket, which she accepted without a second thought.

"Thank you, Amuro-san," she said. Then she proceeded to wrap herself in her jacket and zipped it up. "You coming, Sugihito?"

Her brother gave a nod, then pulled his coat off of a chair. "Coming."

Both Tooru and Azusa then waved farewell to their boss. "Ja ne, Master," they said.

The Master waved in return. "Take care of yourselves," he said.

"We will, Master," Azusa said with a smile. "Merry Christmas!"

A ghost of a smile found its way to Tooru's face as he stepped outside. Azusa always had a strange glow that made him feel a sense of ease, even when her words were not directed to him.

* * *

><p>When in his car, Tooru had to admit it surprised him how close Azusa's apartment was to the Poirot. It always felt further away when they walked those few blocks. Or perhaps it was Azusa's voice that made it seem longer. She always was capable of making a moment seem longer. Not that Tooru minded. He was able to take his mind off of the Organization he was fighting to destroy if only for a little while.<p>

Two or three stop signs later, Tooru stopped his car just outside of Azusa's apartment building. Smiling, he turned to those in his table, one in the passenger side seat while the other sat behind his own. "We're here," he said, turning off his engine and unbuckling his seatbelt. Before Azusa was able to step out of the car, Tooru opened the door for her. "Azusa-san."

"He feels more like a chauffeur rather than a co-worker," Azusa couldn't help but think.

Nevertheless, she stepped out of the car, Sugihito assisting himself out of the side seat. "Thank you for the ride, Amuro-san," Azusa said.

Tooru gave his head a slight tilt. "It was my pleasure."

Azusa bowed slightly before walking past Tooru and towards her apartment door. "Would you like to come inside for a while?" she suggested.

"That would be nice, but I can't. I have lots to do today."

Azusa was barely capable of hiding her disappointment under a smile.

She succeeded it, but not completely. Tooru noticed. He had more practice when compared to her. "Well," went Azusa, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Right."

Quickly, Azusa walked up the stairs, Tooru watching her as she reached for the keys that had been resting in her pocket.

Azusa looked back only once, immediately noticing the lighthearted wave and smile from Tooru. Her face grew warm, fumbling with her keys in an effort to open her door. She succeeded five seconds later. Tooru couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Amuro-san, can I ask you a question?" Sugihito suddenly spoke up.

Tooru's eyes were taken from Azusa and directed to her brother. "Certainly," he said. "What is it?"

Sugihito chose his words carefully. "Are you fond of my sister?"

Tooru was completely stunned. "Why would you say that?" he asked. "She's just my co-worker."

Sugihito rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I couldn't help but notice how you were looking at her," he said. "Maybe I'm just imagining it, though."

Tooru had to allow himself a chuckle in an effort to keep his composure. "Maybe."

Lowering his head, he started for his car. He sat down in his seat and placed his keys in the ignition.

That was when Sugihito leaned into the window of the passenger door and looked inside of the car.

"Amuro-san, I think you should come to dinner tomorrow," Sugihito said bluntly.

Tooru looked at Sugihito, stunned. "It could be your Christmas present to her."

Tooru had to fight off the urge to blink in surprise. Then he shook his head and looked to the road. "I'll remember that," he said.

Sugihito then backed away, allowing Tooru to drive away.

Perhaps not the most gentlemanly thing to do, but had he stayed a moment longer, Tooru feared the results.

* * *

><p>After finally making it back to his own apartment building, Tooru tucked his car keys into his pocket and started for his door. However, he paused when he noticed the mail resting in his mailbox. And not just a letter or two that he wouldn't read anyway.<p>

A small package.

Wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with light red polkadots and a red ribbon.

"That's strange," he thought aloud, taking the package from his mailbox. "Now how did this get in here?"

He tilted it slightly in an effort to examine it.

A note was tucked under the red ribbon.

With a grunt, he entered his apartment, setting the package down on his desk. Then he took the note out from under the ribbon and flipped it open.

Three simple words.

"_Merry Christmas, Amuro-san._"

The handwriting was unmistakable.

It was Azusa's.

Curious, he proceeded to open the present on his desk.

A key charm. One that bore a near striking resemblance to Taii.

Sighing, Tooru fell into his chair, propping his head up with his hand. "Azusa-san."

_"__Are you fond of my sister? Well, I couldn't help but notice how you were looking at her._"

Tooru rubbed his face, then looked to his closed door.

What was he supposed to do now?

Such was the question that stayed with him until late that night.

When he failed to sleep and chose to take a quick walk in the cold air.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Tooru fell into the bench in the park. The cold air nipped at his nose, but he opted to ignore it. Instead, he pulled something out from underneath the safety of his warm jacket.<p>

His Christmas present to Azusa. He hadn't the faintest idea why he brought it with him. He just scooped it up without thinking after getting dressed.

After looking at it for a moment or two, a thought raced through his mind.

How was he supposed to get it to her? He wanted to avoid her invitation to Christmas dinner, one he was certain would be mentioned not long after his arrival, so he couldn't just walk up to her. And mailing it would take too long.

While playing with the thought of hiding it in Azusa's apron before she appeared for work, the sensation of fur against his ankle prompted Tooru to look down.

"Nya~."

"Taii."

Indeed it was. The calico cat was looking up at him, eyes as innocent as ever.

Suddenly, Tooru had a very interesting idea.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Azusa's phone went off. Sitting up in her bed, she flicked open the lid and held it against her ear. "Hello?" she yawned, combing her hair with her fingers.<p>

"_Good evening, Azusa-san._"

Azusa gasped lightly. "A-Amuro-san?"

"_Hai. Did I wake you up?_"

"Um..." Azusa didn't know how to answer. To say 'yes' might make him hang up, but to say 'no' would be lying.

"_I woke you up. I'm sorry._"

"It-It's okay," Azusa said. "Was there something you need to talk about?"

"_I just wanted to say thank you for the present. I saw it when I got home._"

Azusa's face suddenly felt warm. "D-Did you like it?"

"_Yes. I've got it attached to my phone right now._" Tooru briefly paused. "_Now it' s your turn, Azusa-san._"

"Huh?"

"_Taii is coming back to your home right now. I think it would be best if you opened the door for him."_

Azusa blinked.

"_See you later...Azusa-san._"

Tooru quickly hung up, surprising Azusa considerably. She looked at her phone for a second or two before finally placing it back on her windowsill. "I wonder what he meant," she said, pulling her out of her bed and making her way to the front door as had been requested of her. She opened it wide, allowing her to see Taii scratching behind his ears. "What's the matter, Taii-kun? Got an itch?"

Azusa then lifted Taii into her arms, immediately noticing something stuck in his collar. Pulling it away, she found it to be mistletoe.

A fake mistletoe, but a mistletoe nonetheless. "What is this?" she asked, turning it in the tips of her fingers.

Then another thought crossed her mind.

How did Tooru know that Taii was coming home?

* * *

><p>Tooru placed the phone on its cradle and stepped out of the phone booth. It wasn't too far from Azusa's apartment building, allowing him to look up to her window. He couldn't see her, but he didn't care. It was enough for him to know that she was home; that she was safe.<p>

That was all that mattered to him.

A small smile crossed his face as he lowered his head.

* * *

><p>"<em>A mistletoe?" Rei asked, raising the item in question slightly above eye-level. "Are you for real, Date-san?"<em>

_"__Yeah," Date said with a grin. "It's a fake though."_

_"__That's not my point. What are you going to do with this thing?"_

_"__Give it to Natalie for Christmas, duh."_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Of course. She wants to teach English and in Western countries, lovers frequently kiss under it."_

_Rei raised an eyebrow. "So you're sending her a free kiss?"_

_"__Yeah, I guess. But I'm also sending her a message."_

_"__And what message might that be?"_

_"__You'll get it when you finally have a girlfriend of your own."_

_"__I told you already, Date-san. I'm not-"_

_"__Interested in dating anybody right now. Yeah. Yeah. You've told me that a hundred times already."_

_Rei let out a small grumble. _

_Why was he friends with that fool again?_

* * *

><p>Tooru chuckled as the memory faded away. "You were right, Date-san," he said in a whisper. "I did understand, just as you said."<p>

Then he turned away from the apartment building, face hidden from the view of those who lived above.

More specifically, Azusa, who had finally noticed that he was down below. She opened the window wide and looked down into the street. "Amuro-san!"

Tooru gave no answer. He paused in his step, but offered no answer.

Light flakes of snow then began to fall from the sky, touching his shoulders gently and softly.

Then he slowly looked up, a light smile gracing his features.

Light, but obviously pained. Azusa didn't know how to feel when she took notice of that. "Amuro-san..."

Tooru's eyes softened as he spoke three words.

"Merry Christmas...Azusa-san."

Azusa didn't hear him from so high up, but he didn't care.

Actually, he preferred it that way. It made his job all the easier. With his head hung low, he walked away, disappearing into the snowfall.

He couldn't be near her. Not yet.

But patience was his ally. He was going to have to work with it for a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Done. I must thank neoquincy1217 for helping me out. Unfortunately, I didn't use the ideas she gave me, but I'm grateful just the same. That scene with the kids probably wouldn't have hit me otherwise. :)<strong>

**So – Written and completed for the Christmas Eve on the poirot forum. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
